


Me, Myself & I

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A requested fan video with Blaine Anderson/Klaine to I Love Me by Demi Lovato :) Made for Lexi.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, klaine - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Me, Myself & I




End file.
